U
by Linola
Summary: Harry, désespéré, décide d'aller affronter seul Voldemort pour qu'il détruise l'Horcruxe en lui. Mais évidement cela ne se passe pas comme prévu,et après une suite d'événements improbables, le voilà en plein été 1931, à devoir se rapprocher de Tom pour l'empêcher de devenir un monstre. Mais leurs relations restera-t-elle une simple amitié intéressée ? Slash Tom/Harry PAUSE


**Résumé** : _Harry, désespéré, décide d'aller affronter seul Voldemort pour qu'il détruise l'Horcruxe en lui. Mais évidement cela ne se passe pas comme prévu,et après une suite d'événements improbables, le voilà en plein été 1937, à devoir se rapprocher de Tom pour l'empêcher de devenir le monstre qu'est Voldemort. Mais leurs relations restera-t-elle une simple amitié intéressée ? Slash Tom/Harry_

 **Info** : Considérez toutes mes fic en pauses. Je posterais surement les suite un jour, au compte goutte.

 **Disclimer** : C'est une fic qui va surement se noyer dans le flot de celles parlants de voyages dans le temps, mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de vouloir y mettre ma patte. Des sujets forts et graves vont être abordés, sans tomber dans le mélodramatique pour autant.

 **Parring** : Un Tom/Harry qui viendra un peu plus tard, pour des raisons plutôt évidentes que vous comprendrez dans le chapitre suivant XD

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et hâte de lire vos retours ! (N'hésitez pas à me maudire pour mon retard )

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nuit un peu spéciale.**

 _Nuit du 1er Mai 1998, Bataille de Poudlard, temps clair, dans les couloirs du château :_

Harry avançait, sa main crispée sur sa baguette le long de son corps, près à s'en servir au moindre danger. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, et de très nombreuses blessures le recouvrait. Des malédictions, ou bien de simples sorts de découpe qui le faisait saigner... Potter, le regard fixé droit devant lui, essayait de ne pas laisser sa détermination s'envoler à la vue des nombreux morts et blessés qui l'entourait en se focalisant sur son objectif, portant son masque de guerrier et de Survivant.

Potter avait depuis longtemps apprit à porter ce masque qu'il s'était mit à haïr avec le temps. Celui d'un héros, fort, courageux, et désireux de faire régner la justice et l'amour...

Mais Potter n'était rien de tout ça. Potter c'était un gosse qui avait grandit trop vite, à qui on avait retiré toute libertés. Potter il était petit, voir chétif, il flottait dans des vêtements bien trop grand pour lui sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe vraiment. Potter il se débrouillait bien avec une baguette entre les mains mais n'arrivait pas à réussir une simple potion de furoncles. Potter il se prenait quelques coups de la part de l'oncle Vernon quand ce dernier était stressé, mais il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Parce que Potter il était trop gentil, et qu'il devait bien le mériter un peu à force d'être si _anormal_.

Potter il ne voyait pas bien, il avait un peu peur du noir, il n'aimait pas les haricots blancs. Potter il avait survécu miraculeusement à un sort de mort grâce à sa mère lancé par un mégalomane voulant être immortel, il adorait la tarte à la Mélasse, il avait tué avant même d'avoir 15 ans. Potter il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, c'était un guerrier, il avait les yeux bien trop verts de sa mère, bien trop mature et fatigué de tout pour que ce soit normal. Potter il avait le bout de l'âme de celui qui avait tué ses parents à l'intérieur de sa tête, il avait vu des dizaines de personnes mourir sous ses yeux. Potter il aimait bien le gris. Potter il allait devoir mourir ce soir.

Son destin était tout tracé depuis sa naissance, depuis cette fameuse prophétie, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. On lui expliquait qu'il était un monstre, une _anormalité_ , un survivant, un répugnant Potter, un héros, un outil au service du bien etc... Et Potter lui acquiesçait en serrant les dents, gardant espoir de jours meilleurs qui lui permettraient de reprendre sa vie en mains comme arrivaient à le faire les autres. Un jour il pourrait vivre !

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé à arrêter de rêver.

Il se souviendrait toujours de son premier meurtre... C'était quelques temps après l'attaque au ministère qui fit perdre la vie à son parrain. Encore une vie perdue à cause de lui. À ce niveau là de mal chance, il ne serait pas étonné de savoir qu'une malédiction de mort touchant tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de l'aimer pesait sur lui...

Un raid à Pré-Au-Lard avait été organisé par une petite bande de Mangemorts désireux de faire leurs preuves. Et évidement, Potter il y était, lancé en première ligne pour les affronter, après de très nombreuses heures d'entrainement difficiles autant mentalement que physiquement... Il s'était très rapidement mit en mode automatique. Il levait sa baguette, lançait tel ou tel contre sort, puis immobilisait le Mangemort et si il avait le temps il l'empêchait de bouger avec une corde transfigurée par exemple.

Il avait dû en mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne quinzaine, lorsqu'une femme se jeta sur lui, couteau en main, ressemblant étrangement à Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait tué son parrain par sa faute. Sa baguette était dans sa seconde main, mais elle semblait déterminée à mettre fin à sa vie avec l'arme blanche. Il tressaillit, son masque de survivant glissant sous la surprise, pour laisser entrevoir la panique qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Potter relâcha sa concentration quelque secondes, déconcerté par cette attaque inhabituelle, et laissa une ouverture suffisamment importante pour que la Mangemort s'y infiltre. Elle brandit son couteau en direction du cœur du gryffondor, qui ne put faire rien d'autre que d'observer la scène, impuissant. Il ne pensa même pas toutes ces choses clichées comme : "Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir d'une façon aussi inutile ?" ou bien : "J'espère que mes proches ne seront pas trop triste de ma mort". Non, tout ce qu'il put se dire c'était qu'il avait peur, froid, et que le ciel gris au dessus de sa tête le rendait nostalgique.

Mais bien sûr, Harry étant Harry, il ne mourra pas. Sa magie, loin de s'embarrasser de choses comme la morale ou les principes, réagit instinctivement pour protéger son sorcier. Potter sentit une puissante onde de magie circulaire lui échapper, tout autour de lui, et vit comme au ralentit son agresseuse voler loin devant lui. Elle alla s'écraser contre un mur, son dos et sa nuque produisant de jolis "cracks" synchronisés.

Tout autour de lui, les différents Mangemorts et sorciers qui combattaient s'étaient retrouvés au sol ou envoyé contre des murs, avec néanmoins bien moins de violence que pour la femme morte par sa faute, qu'il fixait de ses yeux trop verts et vide.

Il ne voulait pas reprendre pieds dans la réalité, penser au fait qu'il venait d'ôter une vie pour sa simple et insignifiante survie. Qu'il avait tué. Comme _lui_.

Qu'est-ce qui le différenciait de Voldemort maintenant ?

La maison ?

 _Stupide._

Les ambitions ?

 _Ils en étaient au même point, ils voulaient tous les deux voir l'autre mort._

Alors quoi ? La gentillesse ?

 _Voyons, il n'était pas si naïf que ça._

Sentant qu'il pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça, à se poser des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, il cligna des yeux, et se força à se rencontrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Qu'elle que soit les batailles, rien ne semblait changer.

Certains pleuraient, ou lançaient inutilement des sorts pour ranimer tel ou tel camarade tombé au combat. D'autres encore fixaient un frère ou un père au sol, le regard vide. Des rires se faisaient également entendre, soit venant de Mangemorts, soit de victime soulageant leurs nerfs comme elles le peuvent...

Mais actuellement, un grand instant de flottement était en court, alors que tous ou presque se relevaient plus ou moins difficilement en le dévisageant, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette "attaque" qui était dû a de la magie accidentelle.

Les pro-lumière se demandaient si leur Survivant chéri n'avait pas changer de camps pour les attaquer comme cela. Merlin, il avait quand même tué sans la moindre hésitation son agresseur !

Les Mangemorts eux s'en fichaient un peu, et leurs haine ne fit que s'accroître en prenant conscience du fait qu'Harry venait de tuer une des leurs. Pas qu'ils soient particulièrement solidaire, mais c'était toujours problématique lorsque leurs rands se réduisaient. Et puis c'était une excuse toute trouvée pour enrager et attaquer avec plus de hargne ces dégoûtants amoureux des moldus.

Potter prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre le contrôle sur lui même, et leva sa baguette. Lorsque ses yeux émeraudes furent de nouveau visible, il n'y avait plus traces d'Harry. C'était le Survivant, et il ne pouvait pas rester là sans bouger alors qu'il pouvait sauver des vies innocentes. Même si il venait de tuer quelqu'un.

Alors il se mit en mouvement, il immobilisait à nouveau ses adversaires, en s'empêchant de penser à la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le cœur, ou à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il découvrait que la culpabilité était un bon moyen pour le faire bouger. Comme si il voulait se racheter en faisait plus, en faisant mieux. Tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement vain.

Un _Stupefix_ et un sort de _Jambencoton_ plus tard, il reprenait ses réflexes de combat et tous se remirent à bouger. Ils étaient en pleine bataille, se n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions. Ils devaient juste abattre ou mettre hors d'état de nuire leurs adversaires qui voulaient leurs faire du mal, à eux ou a leurs proches. C'était tout. Les questions de loyauté et de volonté c'était pour les hauts gradés.

Le bilan de cette bataille, 36 morts dans le camps de la lumière, la plus part étant des civils n'ayant pas put s'échapper à temps à cause des barrières anti-transplanage mise en place dès l'arrivée des Mangemorts par ces derniers, et de très nombreux blessés.

Chez les Mangemorts, seuls deux victimes ont été enregistré, laissées sur place lorsqu'ils prirent la fuite en estimant avoir fait suffisamment de dégâts. Celle qu'Harry avait tué, et un autre qui s'était prit un _Avada_ destiné à quelqu'un d'autre.

Potter avait beaucoup souffert de cette erreur. Si il avait été plus attentif, moins naïf à penser que ses ennemis ne s'abaisseraient pas à utiliser des armes blanches ou moldus, il aurait peut être put sauver ce frère ou cette mère. Ou bien cette femme dont il ne connaissait que le visage, vide de vie, au regard encore enragé...

Mais encore une fois, on ne l'a pas laissé faire son deuil tranquillement, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre selon eux, qu'il fallait passer outre, et que maintenant qu'il avait franchit ce point de non retour, qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à recommencer.

Et Potter il détestait ça. Devoir tuer ses sentiments pour ôter des vies l'épuisait et le faisait sentir si mauvais et mal... En se regardant dans le miroir le soir ce cette bataille, en croisant ce regard trop vert et tourmenté, il se dit que c'était peut-être pour le mieux, que ce soit lui qui souffre pour les autres. Oui, il préférait 100 fois prendre la souffrance de toutes ces personnes et avoir envie que tout s'arrête à chaque instants, plutôt que de tous les voir avoir cette lueur en moins dans le regard.

Ses amis eurent du mal à comprendre ce changement soudain. D'ordinaire, Harry était en mode Survivant uniquement lors des combats ou lorsqu'il devait prendre des décisions importantes pour la communauté magique, mais il redevenait lui en privé ! Mais à partir de cette journée, ils ne le virent plus jamais sourire ou rire sincèrement, ils ne virent plus ses excès de colère si Potterien. Ils ne virent plus leurs ami, mais juste un meneur, décidé à sauver le plus de monde possible quitte à s'oublier. Et ils purent faire tout ce qu'ils purent pour qu'il revienne, cela ne servit à rien. C'était comme si le gryffodor qu'ils avaient connu étaient enfermé au loin dans la tête de cet usurpateur aux traits d'Harry. Car non, ce Survivant, chef de la lumière, meurtrier, n'était pas Harry. Il n'était pas leurs Harry. C'est alors qu'ils arrêtèrent d'essayer de le faire sortir de sous sa carapace, se contentant d'observer avec tristesse ses actions, et le soutenant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, fatigué des essais infructueux et occupés à penser à d'autres choses.

Mais Harry avait une mission plus importante à accomplir que celle d'être bien. Il devait se sacrifier pour leurs assurer un futur, et ce, sans la possibilité d'en ressortir vivant.

Potter s'était décidé assez rapidement, après la découverte de ce qu'il était. Un réceptacle d'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, cet être inhumain qui le haïssait plus que tout. C'était bien rendu d'ailleurs. Un putain d'Horcruxe immonde s'était logé dans un coin de son esprit lors de ce fameux soir d'Halloween, et le seul moyen de le détruire était de se faire tuer de la main de son « propriétaire », soit son pire ennemi... Risible non ?

Ce soir, il allait mourir. Mourir sans avoir put étreindre une dernière fois Hermione, jouer aux échecs avec Ron, ou écouter une énième anecdote de Remus... Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eut le courage de sauver toutes ces vies en se jetant ainsi dans la fosse aux lions. Enfin... Aux serpents plutôt... Si il ne savait pas qu'il y avait toutes ces personne qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait à protéger. Son sacrifice allait être utile, et il trouvait que c'était une jolie façon de mourir finalement.

Mourir pour sa famille, pour leurs offrir un futur moins incertain, sans qu'une menace ne plane en permanence au dessus de leurs tête...

 _Ah... Il avait trouvé, voilà ce qui le différenciait de Voldemort._

Sa capacité à aimer inconditionnellement.

Un doux sourire s'étira sur son visage poussiéreux et sanglant, alors que ses yeux trop verts brillaient d'une lueur tendre.

Finalement il n'avait plus si peur que ça, ayant trouvé des réponses à ses questions qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis si longtemps. Dumbledore avait raison finalement, comme bien souvent se rendit-il compte...

Potter soupira, secouant la tête en sortant de ses pensées. Là aussi il était sur un champs de bataille, il ne pouvait pas s'égarer. Alors en arrivant dans le parc de Poudlard, il leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel gris, bien plus serein qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Il s'avança, les yeux fixés sur son ennemi de toujours, ne prêtant pas attention aux Mangemorts qui s'écartaient pour le laisser passer en riant. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance de lui, et l'écouta en silence faire un monologue sur sa puissance incommensurable et sur combien Harry était faible et misérable.

Lui songeait simplement au sort vert qu'il allait recevoir, et qui allait permettre à tous ces innocents de vivre avec de l'espoir. Potter souriait doucement, heureux s'avoir trouvé un sens, non pas à sa vie, mais à sa mort. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit bien vite le sort de mort le percuter.

La suite fut un peu floue pour lui. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir sentit son cœur s'arrêter durant une fraction de seconde, et d'avoir eut une discussion intéressante avec Dumbledore sur la mort et d'autres sujets...

Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une lueur de vie se rallumant dans son regard vert, il se dit que la mort devait vraiment le détester pour refuser autant de fois de le voir entrer dans son territoire.

Ses oreilles sifflaient, et il sentait la froideur et l'humidité de l'herbe mouillé le dos de son t-shirt. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait le crâne à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice si reconnaissable. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Il tendit discrètement le bras pour récupérer sa baguette qui avait rouler à quelque centimètres de lui.

Harry pouvait entendre le discours enjoué de Voldemort, qui se ventait surement d'avoir enfin put mettre fin à sa vie insupportable de Potter, sans savoir qu'il venait juste de signer son arrêt de mort, définitif cette fois ci, en détruisant ainsi son dernier Horcruxe.

Lorsqu'il s'assit louremeny avec un grognement de douleur, il observa avec un petit sourire narquois Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom manquer de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il se mit rapidement debout, l'adrénaline aidant beaucoup, un peu chancelant, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les paroles indignées et haineuses de son ennemi juré. Il soupira, leva sa baguette, et murmura un _Expeliarmus_ peu convaincu, qui avait pour unique but de faire réagir le Lord noir. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il se produisit à la seconde où il prononça son sort...

Un facilement reconnaissable jet rouge vif sortit de sa baguette avec plus de puissance que jamais malgré ses réserves de magie presque vides et sa fatigue plus qu'évidente. Il fonça droit vers Vous-Savez-Qui sous les regard étonnés et encore choqués de tous, dont celui d'Harry. Le sort percuta le mage noir comme l' _Avada_ lancé précédemment l'avait fait pour le gryffondor, et l'envoya voler au loin et s'écraser contre un arbre, un craquement malheureusement trop familier pour Harry se faisant entendre. Un instant de flottement, puis une horde de cris.

D'abord des Mangemorts, qui ne voulaient pas accepter l'évidente mort de leurs maître, à moins qu'il ne sache imiter le mort à le perfection et donner à son cou cet angle si particulier, qui faisait pencher sa tête sur le côté comme un pantin désarticulé. Puis des autres, qui criaient leurs joie et leurs soulagement, tandis qu'ils mettaient bien plus de vigueurs à leurs tâches, soit rendre inoffensifs cette bande de pro-sang-pur conservationnistes.

Harry lui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Comme combat final il avait pensé à de très nombreux scénarios, comprenant dans la plus part des cas sa mort, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait imaginer qu'un pauvre _Expeliarmus_ lancé sans volonté pouvait mettre fin à ce personnage qui menaçait la communauté sorcière depuis si longtemps... Ses paupières papillonnèrent, alors qu'il intégrait petit à petit ce qui venait de se passer... Il avait envie de vomir...

Tout d'abord, il s'était débarrassé de l'Horcuxe s'étant logé dans son crâne. Bonne nouvelle. Ensuite, il avait ENCORE survécu à un _Avada_. Bonne nouvelle..? Il était bien, bien, plus puissant qu'il y a une poignée de minutes. Euh, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser de ça, et était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir correctement. Il avait tué l'un des plus grand mage noir de tous les temps sans le faire exprès. Très bonne nouvelle, mais il aurait aimé que ça se passe mieux, et que la culpabilité et la tristesse qui pesait sur son cœur ne soient pas là, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait ôter une vie, même si c'était celle de son pire ennemi.

Il vit plus qu'il ne sentit ses genoux lâcher, trop faibles pour le soutenir, et se retrouva à genoux, dans le parc de Poudlard, face au cadavre de Voldemort, entouré de cris d'horreur, de soulagement et de félicité. Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et dû les cligner plusieurs fois de suite pour y voir clair et essayer de faire disparaître l'eau qui remplissait ses prunelles vertes. Un sanglot le prit, suivit par des dizaines d'autres, sans que personne ne prenne la peine de vérifier si il allait bien, si ces pleurs étaient vraiment ceux de soulagement qu'ils voyaient éclater un peu partout.

Mais non, Harry n'était pas soulagé. Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais ce n'était pas pourquoi il pleurait. Vivre presque 17 ans avec une partie de l'âme de la personne que vous venez de tuer avait ce genre de répercussions... Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui même lui avait été arrachée lorsque l'Horcruxe s'était suicidé pour le laisser vivre, tout en appréciant la sensation d'être seul et à sa place dans son corps pour la première fois. Il était triste parce qu'il haïssait tuer, qu'il se répugnait, et qu'il se détestait d'éprouver de l'empathie pour celui qui avait fait de sa vie et de celle de tellement d'autres victimes un enfer... Alors il pleura, longtemps, à genoux dans ce parc qui recevait les premières lueurs de l'aube sur le gazon, serrant à deux mains sa baguette contre ses paupières closes qui n'arrivaient pas à endiguer le torrent de larmes qui s'en échappait. Il pleura les morts, les blessés, les injustices, ses peurs et son envie que tout redevienne comme avant l'arrivée de Voldemort... Lorsque ce dernier n'était encore qu'un enfant perdu, lorsqu'il n'était que Tom Marvolo Riddle, un orphelin qui n'avait pas eut l'opportunité de connaitre l'amour d'une famille ou bien la chaleur d'une amitié sincère, à cause de circonstances malheureuses...

 _Peut être que si quelqu'un avait sut l'aimer et voir au-delà des apparences, leurs futur aurait put être bien différent ?_

Et, à peine eut-il pensé cela que la Magie y réagit. Une lueur qui était un mélange de dorée et de rose apparut graduellement sur sa peau et ses vêtements, le réchauffant agréablement. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, encore remplis de larmes, et hoqueta d'incompréhension et de surprise en se voyant disparaître petit à petit, comme si son corps n'était qu'un amas de grains de sables insignifiants qui s'envolaient au gré du vent. Il ne réagit pas vraiment, toute cette fatigue qu'il avait accumulé au fil des semaines retombant sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb, et observa avec une certaine peur et fascination presque morbide son être disparaître. Sa cape d'invisibilité était au fond de sa poche, et il la sentit partir aussi. Par contre, sa baguette tomba de ses mains qui n'existaient plus vraiment ici, alors qu'une grande bulle d'un bleu azur l'entourait, et le coupait du monde.

Une petite boule de lumière apparut devant lui alors qu'il ne restait plus que son tronc et sa tête, ressemblant à une petite fée blonde aux yeux roses. Elle souriait avec douceur, et cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, malgré tous les sentiments négatifs qui l'habitaient encore. Le dernier Potter ouvrit la bouche, demandant d'une voix tremblante et apeurée, encore troublée par les sanglots.

\- Qu'est-ce que..?

Le sourire de la petite fée s'agrandit, et elle posa sa très petite main sur ses cheveux en bataille, murmurant sa réponse avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement.

\- Tout ira bien Harry Potter... On se retrouve à l'arrivée !

* * *

 _ **~Chaos~**_


End file.
